throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Below the list of programs previously aired by IBC 13. For the current shows of this network, see List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Local defunct shows IBC News and Current Affairs Newscasts *Balita sa IBC (1986–1989) *Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat (1987–1989) *Balita sa Tanghali (1987–1989) *Bantay Balita (1989–1990) *CNN News Update *CTN Midnite (1997–1998) *Eight o' Clock Newsbreak *Headline 13 (1989-1997) *Islands Newsbreak (1991–1992) *IBC Balita Ngayon (1998-2000) *IBC Express Balita (1998-2011) *IBC Headliners (1994-2010) *IBC News 5 O'Clock Report (1992) *IBC News 5:30 Report (1992-1994) *IBC News Tonight (2002-2011) *IBC Newsbreak (1992–1994) *IBC 11 O'Clock News (1992-1995) *IBC TV X-Press (1995–1997) *International News Report (1992-1993) *Mid-day Report (1975–1987) *Newsday (1978–1986) *News and Views with Abel Cruz (2009–2011) *PSE Live: The Stock Market Today (1996–1997) *Ronda Trese (2000–2002) *The 11 O'Clock News (1990–1992) Current Affairs Programs *Agring-Agri (1990–1991) *Asenso Pinoy (2006–2011) *AutoVote 2010 (2010) *Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura (2010-2011) *Bitag (2003-2011) *Buhay Pinoy (2005–2008) *Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo (2009–2010) *Entrepinoy Start-Up (2003–2005) *Export…Made in the Philippines *Extra Express (2010-2011) *FVR Up Close (1992–1998) *Gabay at Aksyon (2007–2011) *Good Take (2002–2005, 2009) *Hanep Buhay *Iyo Ang Katarungan (2003–2010) *Kapihan sa Nayon *Kasangga Mo ang Langit (2008-2013) *Konsumer Korner (1995–1996) *LGU *Lingkod Bayan ni Tony Falcon (1999-2000) *Look Up *Meet The Press *Malacañang Press Conference *Morning Brew (1990–1992) *Nation's Peacekeepers (2010–2011) *No Nonsense! (1991–1995) *One Morning Cafe (2007–2010) *Opinyon at Desisyon *Pulsong Pinoy (2011–2013) *Radyo Kongreso sa Telebisyon (2007) *RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan (2011) *SSS: Kabalikat Natin (2010–2011) *Serbis on the Go (2004–2008) *Serbisyong Bayan *Straight to the Point (2009) *Talakayan ng Bayan *Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran (1987–1988) *The Estrada Presidency (1998–2001) *The Working President (2001–2010) *Truth Forum (1987–1991) *Ugnayang Pambansa *Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar (2002–2011) *Vigilantes (1970–1972; 1973–1975) Public Service *Amerika Atbp. (2005–2008) *Direct Line *Hapi Kung Healthy (1999–2002) *Health Line (2009-2013) *Health Med (2011) *Heartwatch (1993–1994) *Hotline sa 13 (1990–1992) *Ikaw at ang Batas *Kalusugan ay Kayamanan (1990) *Kalusugan ng Bayan *Mahal (1975–1989) *Rescue 911 *Ultimatum (2009–2010) Drama/Serials *Alagad *Ang Tungkod ni Moises *Bahay At Buhay *Dahong Ginto (1973-1975) *Dear Heart *Dear Teacher *H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid *Habang May Buhay *IBC Love Stories *Ito ang Inyong Tia Dely *Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! (1989–1999) *May Bukas Pa (1999 TV series) (1999) *Mga Himala at Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai *Manila Manila *Noli Me Tangere (2013-2014) *Regal Drama Presents *Regal Family *Regal Juvenile *Seiko TV Presents *Subic Bay *Telecine sa 13 (1987-1988) **Familia de Honor *Ula ang Batang Gubat Fantasy/Horror *Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang *Magic Kamison *Pinoy Thriller *Reelen & Rocken *Stowaway Comedy/Sitcoms *13, 14, 15 (1989–1992) *24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba? *Ang Boyfriend Kong Mamaw *Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1977–1981) *Ano Ba'ng Hanap Mo (Aired for two-seasons; 2006–2007) *Ayos Lang, Tsong! *Barok-an Subdivision (1977–1978) *Bistek *Brodkast Workshap *Buhok Pinoy (1977) *Buddy Buddy *Back to Iskul Bukol (2001–2002) *C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) *Chika Chika Chicks *Chicks to Chicks (1980–1986) *D'Kilabotinis *Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko! *Eh Kasi, Babae *Four Da Boys *Gags Must Be Crazy *Gets Mo? Gets Ko! *Goin' Bananas *Goin' Bayabas *Hapi House *Iskul Bukol (1977–1989) *J2J *K *Kopi Shop *Kalatog Pa Rin (1989) *Last Fool Show *Let's Go *Mag Smile Club Na! *Mongolian Barbecue *Okay Ka Fairy Ko (1987–1989) *OK Lang *O 'Di Ba? *O, Sige! *OK 'tol *Pinoy TV Komiks *PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya *Pubhouse (1987-1988) *Sic O' Clock News (1987-1989) *Takeshi's Castle *TVJ: Television's Jesters *T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras) *T.O.D.A.S.: Totally Outrageous Delightful All-Star Show(1981–1989) *T.O.D.A.S. Again *Wow! (Philippine TV show) (2001–2002) Kid-oriented *Abakada Barkada *Ang Galing Mo Bata *Chikiting Patrol *Cyberkidz *FNRI Puppet Videos (2011) *Kidcetera *Kidding Aside *Kulit Bulilit *Mga Bata Pa Kami *Smart Cookies *Tic Tac Boom (1988) *TV Wonderland *Televisions *Y2K: Yes 2 Kids Talkshows *Chairman of the Board and Company *IBC Nightline *It's My Life with Troy Montero (2011) *Klik na Klik sa 13 *Linawin Natin *Maiba Naman with Didi Domingo (1994-1995) *Morning Brew *Serbisyong Bayan *Sunrise sa Tanghali *Talakayan Ng Bayan *Usap-Usapan Live Showbiz Oriented talk shows *Celebrity DAT Com (2003–2004) *Funfare with Ricky Lo *Premiere Night *Rumors Facts & Humors *Scoop *Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino *See True (1983–1986) *Showbiz Talkies *Sine Silip *Stars & Spies Variety & Musical *Alas Dose Sa 13 (1999–2000) *Apat Na Sikat (1975–1981) *Awitawanan *Baliw *By Request (2010-2011) *Chairman and Friends at Faces *Chowtime Na! (2004–2006) *DMZ TV (1998–2005) *Dance Tonight (1986–1988) *Kalatog sa Trese *Loveliness (1988–1996) *Lunch Break (2001–2003) *MTV Philippines (2005) *Maricel Live! (1986–1989) *Once Upon A Turn Table *PY) *Pinoy Music Video *Rap 13 *Ratsada E (2007–2008) *Regal Family *Saturday Night Live *SMS: Sunday Mall Show *Stand Out Party *Superstar Sa 13 *The Dawn And Jimmy Show *The Sharon Cuneta Show (1986–1988) *This Is It! (1983–1984) *Tunog Kalye Gameshows *Islands Gamemasters (1990-1992) *Fastbreak (1997–1998) *Game Channel (2003-2004) *The Weakest Link Philippine Edition *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Philippine Edition Reality Shows *On-Air Tambayan (January–July 2005) *SINGLE (Celebrity Single and Season VII, January–July 2005) Talent Shows *Pasikatan sa 13 (1991–1993) *Star for a Night (2003) Sports Shows *AKTV (2011-2013) *BYK101 (2003-2004) *Hataw Pinoy *KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista *Motoring Today *NBA Action *NBA on IBC (1996-2004) *NCAA on AKTV (2012) *NFL Touchdown (1996) *One Fighting Championship (2013) *PBA Classics on Vintage Sports (1996) *PBA D-League on AKTV (2011-2013) *PBA on NBN-IBC (2003) *PBA on AKTV/Sports5 (2011-2013) *PBA on Vintage Sports (1996–1999) *PBA on Viva TV (2000–2002) *Pilipinas Sabong Sports *Ringside at Elorde *Rod Nazario's In This Corner *Sagupaan Global Cockfights *Sports Review *Sports Valley Jai-Alai (2009-2010) *Tennis Review *The Main Event (2002-2013) *UAAP Games (1975-1988) *United Football League (2011-2013) Educational Programs *A Taste of Life with Heny Sison *Ating Alamin (1991-2005, 2007-2009) *Cooking It Up with Nora (1977) *Gintong Uhay (2011) *Home Sweet House Travel Shows *Biyaheng Langit (2008–2013) *LakbayTV (2003) *Travel: Philippines (2002-2003) *Travel and Trade (2003-2004) Other Programs *Details 0923 (2000–2002) *EBC Earth Files *Home Shopping Network *Kinabuhing Sugbuanon (1977) *Quantum Channel *Retro TV (2003) Religious *Ang Iglesia ni Cristo *A New Life With Jesus *Ang Dating Daan *Asin At Ilaw *Bukas-Loob sa Diyos *Don Stewart Power & Mercy *Friends Again (1999–2007) *Great Day to Live with Bro. Greg Durante *Jimmy Swaggart *Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1988) *Mag Smile Club Na! (1996–1999) *Nothing But a Truth *Oras ng Himala *Powerline *Power to Unite with Elvira (2010-2011) *P.Y (Praise Youth) (1992–1996) *The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry (1977) *Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass *T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras) (1993–1996) *The Bishop's Move *The Hour Of Truth *This is Your Day (2001–2011) Foreign Shows *A Star is Born *Afternoon Affair *All-Star Professional Wrestling *America's Funniest People *America's Funniest Home Videos *Battle Ball *Bikini Open *Bioman *Candy Candy *Care Bears *Casper and the Angels *Challenge of the GoBots *Computer Kid *Computer Man *Crayon Shin-chan *Cyberkidz *Daimos *Denver, the Last Dinosaur *Dragon Quest *G.I. Joe *Game Girls *Ghost Fighter *Metalders (Tagalog Version) (1992–1999) *Jiban (English Version) (Aired on Viva TV) in 1997. *Winspector (Tagalog Version) (Aired on Viva TV) in 1997. *Knights and Warriors *Kurochan (Aired on Viva TV) in 2002 and *Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous *Machineman (Tagalog Version) (1992–1997) *Lulu, The Flower Girl *Kamen Rider BLACK (Tagalog Version) (1992–1999) *Hikari Sentai Maskman(1992-1998) *NBA Games (1996-2004) (Aired on VTV 1996-1999, Solar Sports in 2002-2004, also covered on PTV-4/NBN-4) *One Fighting Championship (2013) *Pac Man *Pacific Blue *Party of Five *Saved By The Bell *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs *Secrets & Mysteries *Sesame Street (1987-1989) *Shaider (1992-1994) *SMS: Sunday Music Show *Super Boink *Super Rescue Solbrain (English Version) (Aired on Viva TV) in 1997. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Adventures of Sinbad *The Dating Game *The Mighty Jungle *The Transformers *Time Quest *Totally Hidden Video *Turboranger (1993-1998) (Tagalog Version) *Fiveman (1994-1998) (Tagalog Version) *Value Vision *Video Fashion *Voltes V *Voltron *War of the Worlds *Widget *The Wild Wild West (1977-1981) *Wok With Yan Sports Coverages *1990 Beijing Asian Games *1991 Manila SEA Games *1993 Singapore SEA Games *1998 Bangkok Asian Games (with Vintage Television) *2003 World Pool Masters *2005 Philippine SEA Games (Together with ABC, and PTV-4) *2011 Southeast Asian Games (Together with ABS-CBN Sports, and Studio 23) *Clear Dream Match: Team Phil vs. Team James^ (August 24, 2013) *ONE FC: Return of Warriors/Rise to Power Special (November 25-26, 2013) *ONE FC: Champions and Warriors (Kings and Champions/Battle of Heroes) Special (November 25-26, 2013) *Manny Pacquiao Vs. Shane Mosley Fight^ (May 8, 2011) *Manny Pacquiao Vs. Juan Manuel Marquez Marquez 3 Boxing Fight^ (2011) *Manny Pacquiao vs. Brandon Rios: Fight as One1 (November 24-26, 2013) *Ring Kings: Cotto Vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight^ (2012) *''Vindication: Manny Pacquiao vs. Timothy Bradley II Fight''¹ (April 13-14, 2014) ^in cooperation with AKTV/Sports5 *1with Solar Sports Movies Blocks *13'S Mini Masterpiece *Blockbuster Movies Weekly *Box Office Highlights *Chinese Movies *Cineguide *Cine pinoy *Cinema 13 *Cinemax *Drama, Aksyon, Atbp. *Ginintuang Ala-Ala *IBC Movie Serials *IBC Specials *IBCinema Nights *Movie Eye *PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula *Primetime Sinemax *Saturday Blockbusters *Sinemaks *Sine Itutuloy *Sine Kulay *Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week Koreanovelas *Age of Innocence *Bad Friends *Bad Girls *Blue Mist *Chomsungdae's Moon *Children of Heaven *Eyes of Dawn *Hello! Balbari *Ghost *Girl's High School Days *Legendary Ambition *Inspector Park Moon Soo *Kaist *Phoenix *Pilot *Propose *M *Mina *Morning Without Parting *Shooting the Star *She is the Boss *Sharp 1 *Sharp 2 *Sharp 3 *Snowflakes *Splendid Days *Soonpoong Clinic *War of the Roses *Way of Living: Couple *Way of Living: Man *Way of Living: Woman *Woman on Top *The Perfect Girl *Trap of Youth *Tropical Nights in December Telenovela *Por un beso *Maria del Cielo TV Specials *89.1 DMZ Anniversary Special (2000) *Anak TV Seal Awards (January 18, 2014) *Ang Laban ni Ninoy (2005) *Ang Pagdating ng Hari: Isang Pamaskong Alamat ni Fr. James Reuter, S.J. (UP Stage Play) (December 24, 2013) *Ang Paglilitis: Katarungan para sa Bayan (January-May 2012) *Ateneo Law School 25th Anniversary Documentary Special (2011) *Bayanihan para sa Hagdang Palayan - A RTVM Special Feature (October 2013) *Catholic Mass Media Awards (2000) *Christmas Mass with Pope John Paul II (December 2003) *Conclave of Pope Benedict XVI: Live at the Vatican (April 2005) *Homecoming Sa 13: Isang Pasasalamat (2002) *KBP Golden Dove Awards (1986–1989 & 2001) *Noli Me Tangere Rizal Day Marathon Special (December 30-31, 2013) *Ninoy: The Legacy Comes an Age (2004) *Pagsisiyasat: PDAF Scamdalo (2013) *Philippine Military Academy Graduating Exercises (March, yearly) *PMPC Star Awards for Television (1989-1999 & 2005) *PMPC Star Awards for Movies (1984–1999) *Seven Last Words TV Special (Holy Week 2011-ongoing) *St. Josemaria is Like a Father Finding God In Everyday Work (Holy Week 2013-2014) *The Challenge of EDSA *The Last Journey of Ninoy (2013) *Tulong ng Bayan: Yolanda Watch (November 7-25, 2013) *UST Christmas Concert Gala 2013 (December 24, 2013) *Yolanda: Ang Pagbangon - A RTVM Special Feature (December 31, 2013) See also *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation International Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists